Trouble
by chronicyouth
Summary: This is an old back and forth with this girl I used to know. Nothing special, not spell checked. Not my best work.


This is an old back and forth with this girl I used to know. Nothing special, not spell checked. Not my best work. I only put it up so that when I switch computers, I don't lose it.

XXX

Dean walked into the motel room, and immediately felt different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was going on. Looking around, he didn't see Sam. "Sammy?"

Sam heard his brother but didn't answer, still in the shower. He finally got out, feeling something weird flow through him. He shook it off and wrapped a towel around his hips, not caring how loose it was as he stepped out of the bathroom, going to his duffle bag to get clothes.

Dean raised an eyebrow and watched him walking. His eyes caught a bead of water dripping down Sam's back, and they followed it until it disappeared at the towel.

Sam grabbed his underwear, dropping his towel just long enough to slide them on. He didn't think much of it, Dean had seen him naked before. He bit his lip, looking through his clothes to find a clean shirt.

Sam watched him and rolled his eyes, then watched Dean's ass. He felt his cock jump and he looked down at himself. "What the fuck?" He asks himself, looking at his brother shouldn't make him wanna get off. He bit his lip, and grabbed his computer, if porn was playing he could get off without guilt.

Dean nearly froze his ass off in the shower, but it didn't help. What was going on? He got out and walked out, towel around his waist, and looked for some clothes to slide on quickly.

Sam laid back in bed, half paying attention to the blonde girl getting plowed, but really staring at the guy doing the fucking, how he slightly resembled Dean. He was steadily stroking his cock, Biting his lip and not even hearing the shower turn off.

Dean glanced over at Sam and choked on air; he was jacking off. "Sam, holy shit." He averted his eyes, because he should. Not because he wanted to. Looking down, he blushed and questioned his own thoughts, and the hardness he was desperately trying to hide under the towel.

Sam groaned, he was too fucking close to stop. Just seeing Dean in a towel was enough and he was cumming, his eyes closing. He closed his laptop lid and realized what he just did. "Shit. Dean. Sorry!" He hurried to pull up his pants, not sure why the Fuck he just did that.

His mouth was dry, and he licked his lips as he watched Sam come. Dean had a desperate need to jack off himself, now, but he'd already used the shower. He didn't have that excuse anymore, and even if he did, this was his little brother.

Sam panted, laying back on the bed. "Sorry you had to see that." He glanced over at Dean, feeling his cock jump again. He was so close to naked... He was wet and everything. He bit his lip, hand going to the waistline of his underwear.

"I'm not." Dean replied, before he could think and stop himself. Fuck it; he was too far gone by now, and the drapes were already closed. Dean dropped the towel, looking straight at Sam.

Sam gasped taking in all of his brother and got off the bed, walking right over to Dean and dropping to his knees. Taking Dean in his mouth.

Dean gasped and fell backwards, sitting on the bed and tangling his fingers in Sam's hair, holding him in place. "God, Sammy!"

Sam had no idea what was happening to him. He just sucked on Deans cock, closing his eyes.

Dean groaned and struggled to keep his hips still, knowing that he couldn't thrust into Sam's face but wanting to all the sma.e

Sam held Dean's hips, moving his head slowly around his dick. He wanted to taste him, all that his brother had to offer he was going to take. He moved a hand to fondle Dean's balls, he had loved when girls did that to him, and figured it wouldn't be different for Dean.

Dean jerked and cursed, knowing that he wouldn't last for long with Sam doing what he was doing. He gripped the bed sheet hard, trying not to tug with the hand in Sam's hair.

Sam moaned around Dean, taking as much of his cock as he could into his mouth, he looked up at his face. He kept fondling him, letting Deans body do all the talking.

Dean tried to hold out, dragging his hand through Sam's hair and growling. "Fair warning." His cock jumped and he came, seeing stars and moaning Sam's name as he did.

Sam swallowed as much as he could and sat up, cum was dribbling down his chin. He looks at his big brother, licking his lips. "That was so not a fair warning."

"I tried." He shrugged helplessly, and fell back on the bed. "You're way too good at that." Dean took a deep breath and sat up, looking Sam up and down. "I want you. It doesn't make any sense, I never have before, but I do."

Sam nods in agreement, finding himself crawling up into bed with Dean. Part of him now didn't want Dean anymore, having gotten him off, but some part of him still did. Wanted him a lot. "How good at you at riding cock?" He asked before he even realized what the hell he was thinking about. He had gotten good at blow jobs because twenty bucks is twenty buck, enough said on that subject.

Dean flushed red. "Better than I wanted my brother to know, but now…" He pushed down on Sam's shoulders and turned to straddle him, looking down for a minute. He was strangely shy; every bit of this was new. "Can I kiss you?" Dean was busy pulling down Sam's pants, but he still asked.

Sam pushed his hips up against Deans ass. "You better kiss me." He helped Dean as much as he could with getting his pants off. Stroking Dean's cock with one hand however didn't help much. "Fuck, do you have any lube?"

He blushed darker. "Yeah, it's in the drawer." Dean nodded his head at the table on the other side of the bed. He leaned in and kissed him, not being light in any of his movements.

Sam had started to reach for the lube but deemed this more important. He kissed Dean back, sucking on his lip as he grabs his hips, forcing his body to grind against his own.

Dean moaned and let Sam manhandle him, shocked at how turned on he was with it. He ground down again, this time on his own, then reached over Sam and grabbed the lube out of the drawer.

Sam kept grinding on Dean, taking the lube from him. "Are you prepped?" He asks, a dry finger circling his hole.

Dean shook his head, biting his lip. "It's been a while." He tilted his hips for easier access, and groaned.

Sam nods and pulls his finger back, squeezing lube out onto his hand, getting his fingers slick. "I'm so nice to you. If it was somebody else I'd fuck them now."

Dean laughed. "You're saying I'm special?" He leaned down to kiss Sam again, rolling his hips against his brother's.

Sam bit his lip and nodded. "Don't let it get to your head." He kissed Dean back, and his slick hand goes to Dean's hole, a finger pushing in with no warning.

He gasped, surprised, and raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Should I be expecting gentleness?"

Sam smirked. "You're not that special." He moved his finger around inside Dean, thrusting it around a few times.

He let out a choked laugh and moved against Sam's finger, already loving it. Dean felt his cock getting hard again.

Sam watched Dean, adding a second finger to his hole. He watched his face, loving this, his cock already hard.

Dean pushed back on his fingers, happy to be at least a little filled, but nowhere near as much as he wanted to be. He wanted Sam's cock.

Sam watched him, smirking. "You're a little slut for this, aren't you?" He asked as he scissored his fingers inside of Dean.

"Fuck, Sammy." A surge or arousal went straight from his ears to his cock. He nodded, closing his eyes and still moving. "I need you."

Sam looks up at his face, and removed his fingers. Grabbing the lube again and getting his cock slicked. He looked at Dean once he was done. "Ride me."

Dean reached underneath him and gripped Sam's cock in one hand, and guided him into dean's ass, groaning at being filled.

Sam bites his lip, looking up at Dean. Holy fuck. His hands went to Dean's waist, nails digging into the soft skin there.

Dean lifted his hips and swiveled as he went back down, pressing his hands onto Sam's chest and using him for balance.

Sam dug his nails into Dean's hips, wanting to hurt him while he feels good. He managed to keep his hips still, waiting to Fuck into Dean.

Dean growled when Sam's nails pierced into his hips, but it only served to further spurn him, and he moved his hips faster, craving sam. He wanted to make sam feel as good as Dean did.

Sam groaned, and slowly started to move his hips with Dean, wanting his ass. Wanting this. He moved a hand from digging into Dean's side to slap his ass, the smack of skin making his toes curl with pleasure.

Dean wanted to return it, but he didn't know how. He was completely at Sam's mercy. He bent down, still moving his hips, and bit soft skin at the base of Sam's neck.

Sam gasped and tilted his head. He pinched Dean's ass, thrusting into him faster while he bounced. He liked being fast, and messy. He sat up, wanting to change positions. He pressed his chest to Dean's, keeping his head tilted as he does his best to move his body with Dean's, hard from this angle.

Dean sank his nails into Sam's arms, able to move faster and with him from this new angle. He swirled his tongue around where his teeth had left dents, soothing the sore areas.

Sam hummed, scratching his nails up Dean's back. His other hand went to Dean's hair, pulling on the short strands as Dean moves around his cock.

Dean leaned back, panting but still moving hard. "Fuck, Sammy, make me bleed." He didn't know where the words came from, but he didn't take them back.

Sam looked up at him, and kissed him deeply, biting his lip. His nails dug into Dean's skin as he moves, he kept scratching his back, thinking be felt a small trail of blood but not sure. He would keep doing it unless Dean said no.

Dean whimpered and arched his back, curling into sam. He could feel blood dripping down his back, following the lines already there.

Sam groaned and held Dean with one hand. His other was still scratching Dean's back, feeling the blood on his fingertips now. He groaned and leaned in, sucking on Dean's neck.

Dean gave in, not even trying to gain control now; sam felt to good, all of him. His lips, his nails, his cock. Perfect.

Sam bit down some, sucking on the skin there. He kept scratching, loving this. He felt something in the air, as if he was free of something, but shrugged it off, his lips left Dean's neck to kiss him.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath when sam bit down, and suddenly something changed. He couldn't think what, and he didn't stop. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Sam groaned softly into his mouth, he thought about a new position, wanting to do the fucking now. He scratched Dean's back harder, biting down on his lip, claiming Dean as his.

Dean sucked in Sam's lip, moving his hips and plunging up and down on Sam's cock.

Sam gasped, kissing him deeply. "I'm close," he says into his mouth, running his nails lightly down his back.

"Don't pull out." Dean practically begged, and shuddered. "I'm close too." He kept kissing sam, reaching down and stroking himself along with his movements on sam.

Sam rolls his eyes, and kissed him back. He replaced Deans hand with his own, stroking quickly. He moaned into Dean's mouth as he cums, eyes shutting.

Dean let Sam take control, letting go and groaning as he came. "Sammy... God. .."

Sam groaned and laid back, looking up at Dean. "Holy fuck."

Dean moved off of sam, rolling to the side with a satisfied smirk. "Awesome."

Sam nods, stretching his legs. "You're heavy." He looked at Dean, biting his lip.

"You love it." Dean turned his head to look at his brother. "You know I love you."

Sam nods. "Yeah, I know. Are we seriously going to need Maxi pads? " he smirks.

"If you're going to the drugstore for your feminine crap, grab lube. " Dean rolled his eyes and smacked his brother on the arm.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I ment you for being such a chick." He sat up, looking around. "You go get lube. I'll watch more porn."

"Or you could, bitch. It's my turn." Dean stretched out on the bed and picked up the remote, turning on the TV and scanning through channels.

Sam grumbled and stood up, putting on his pants. "Jerk." He looks for a shirt then shrugs, just grabbing a jacket. He didn't care.

Dean grinned triumphantly and picked a channel, agreeing to pay the nominal fee and watched the men get down to buisness.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You better not get off." He left the motel room after that, going out to the impala.

Dean flipped him off after the door closed, reaching down and starting to jack off. His baby brother didn't get to tell him what to do, after all.

Cas called Dean, needing to know where he was. He had learned some info on their current case and he wanted to talk about it. All he needed was his favorite Winchester to answer the damn phone!

Dean was occupied, stroking his dick to the 'adult movie'. He didn't even hear his phone buzzing on the nightstand; he was busy.

Cas grew impatient and called once more. He stood outside some library, tapping his foot. He pouted.

Dean growled and answered the phone. "Yeah, Cas, what?" He didn't stop; he was too close to make himself stop in the middle.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Where are you? I have info on the case and it would be wise that we discuss it." He looks at some sketchy guy on a motorcycle. "If you don't tell me I will just call Sam."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, call Sam. I'm..uh…in the middle of something. Bye Cas." He hung up and kept watching the screen, cursing as he came into his fist.

Cas growled and angrily called Sam, quickly getting the address and room number. He appeared just outside the door and knocked loudly. "Dean, your brother says your here. Open the door. Now."

Dean cleaned himself up quickly, turning off the TV and opening the door with a self-satisfied grin. "Hey Cas. What's the word?"

Cas shoved him into the room. "You're an asshole!" He slammed the door shut and looked at him. "What are you so busy about that you ignore three of my calls and then, when you answer, hang up on me?!" He stared into his eyes, not looking at his body.

Dean pointed down; he'd forgotten to put on pants before opening the door, but it didn't look like Cas cared much. He was a bit offended. "I was jacking off. You understand." He smirked. "Worth it."

Cas snarled and shoved him again. "No, Dean, I wouldn't understand! I don't please myself like some little asshole." He growled, changing the subject. "All you ever do is ignore me! The one time I help with a case you ignore me and force me to turn to Sam!" He narrowed his eyes. "Put on some fucking pants!"

Dean fell backwards, onto the bed, and felt a surge of arousal. He raised an eyebrow defiantly. "I don't think I will." He leaned back again, resting a hand on his cock and moving it; a challenge. "Are you going to try and make me? Because I'd like to see that."

Cas growled and pinned Deans hands up with one hand, the other taking the belt out of his trench coat. He tied them together and then slapped Dean. "I am not in the mood, Dean Winchester." He looks at his body, then looks at him. "You've had sex recently..." he saw the fresh bite marks. The small hickies on his skin, it made him growl.

Dean wiggled his ass, grinning. "All prepped and everything." He tested the ties on his hands, finding them firm. His grin widened. "Better mark me up; in a possessive mood?"

Cas looked at Dean, "you are mine to hurt." He looked at Dean's body and turned him over, dried blood and scratches catching his eyes, he snarled and slapped Deans ass, hard. "You're just a fucking whore."

Dean yelped but arched his back, pushing his ass back towards Cas, and softly groaning at the light pain from stretching the cuts. "I'm your whore, all yours. Except when I'm not." He taunted Cas.

Cas growled and slapped his ass again. Letting it sting. "You are to be mine all the time, you do not even think about this jerking off thing when I'm not here. You are to be a good little slut and suck my dick when I say, and if I'm feeling nice, I'll let you get hard." He slapped his ass again, hating how Dean had sex.

Dean cried out in both pain and pleasure, refusing to pull away. He loved this, when Cas totally dominated. "I thought about you, while I was doing it." Still taunting him, Dean knew he could have left it at that, but he couldn't make himself. "You, and one other person…"

Cas growled and stood behind Dean, pulling his hair hard enough he could lean into Dean's ear space. "You. Are. Mine," he growls, yanking the hair. He pushes his head back and sits up, spanking his ass harder. "Who the hell did you fuck?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dean turned his head and looked at Cas over his shoulder, a smirk seemingly glued to his lips. "It's my little secret-unless you convince me to tell you."

Cas growled and licked his hand and spread Deans ass, slapping the used flesh there. "If you don't tell me, those scratches won't be anything compared to what I'll do to you." He took out his angel blade and set it just in eyesight of Dean, every intention on using it on Deans ass just so every time he sat he would remember Cas,

Dean whimpered, glancing at the blade on his side. "I want you to guess once, then I'll tell you." He tilted his head again, looking back at Cas. His ass already hurt, from being well and thoroughly fucked, then spanked. He did not need angel blade added to that.

Cas looked at him. "I'm not going to guess who had their dick inside you. I want you to tell me the truth. Now." He leaned in and bit Deans ass as a warning, he wasn't taking this. This was the last time he would ask, enough said. He slapped Deans ass again, staring at him.

He groaned, but gave in. "Sam." Dean confessed, yelping again at his teeth in his ass. "It was Sam!" Looking forward, he closed his eyes. Dean couldn't bear to see what Cas thought about that. An angel wouldn't approve, he knew that much.

Cas almost burned with fury. He dropped his pants, not giving a fuck about his jacket. "You are mine. I will not share you with your brother." He slapped his ass. Sam and Dean were always together, and Cas was not going to deal with Sam taking him whenever. He glared at him. "Where's the lube? I'm teaching you a lesson." He stares at his face, thrusting a dry finger inside him. Open enough.

"Sam went to get some more from the drugstore." He confessed, regretting it quickly afterward. Dean cried out from Cas's finger inside of him; he was stretched, but Cas was going in dry, and it hurt.

Cas growled. "More?" He snarled at this point, fuck lube. He lined up and thrusted in dry. They would've had lube if Dean wasn't having sex with others. He gripped his hips tightly. Slamming his cock inside Dean. "You're nothing but a little whore. So fucking eager for any cock you can get."

Dean screamed and clutched the bedsheets. He wanted Cas, but christ that hurt. "Please, Cas, please!" He begged, not even sure what he as begging for. Dean's entire body tensed, which didn't help the pain in his ass.

Cas glared at Dean. "Please what Dean? Please don't make me hurt as punishment for sleeping around? Please don't make me come? Maybe this is exactly what you deserve, a proper fucking. Or are you still going to run off the the first cock you can get?" He slapped Deans ass, but he no longer thrusted, he would stop if he went too far, at least if Dean told him so.

Dean could have safe worded at any time, but he didn't. He'd cheated, cheated on him with his brother. "I didn't mean to, I swear!" It was the truth; Dean didn't know what had happened. Just that he couldn't stop for the life of him. "I'm yours, only yours."

Cas sighed and pulled out, rubbing Deans ass slightly. "I am not healing you, Dean. You must live with what you have done." He snapped his fingers and the belt Deans belt was gone, back on his trench coat. He looked at Dean, eyes softer now. "You were bad." Dean was his and he had to share, it wasn't fair.

Dean sighed and took a few deep breaths, calming down and turning to look at Cas again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened; one second, it was all normal, the next it was anything but, then…" He trailed off. Cas didn't want to hear the details.

Cas looked at Dean, and realized he had let Dean off too easily. It wasn't just an accident, he had sex with his brother and made it visible for Cas to see. Somebody else had marked what was his, he took a step closer. "Get my dick wet or I'll just fuck you dry like I was just doing," he growled quietly. He was going to fuck Dean into complete and udder submission.

That's when Sam walked in; Dean sucking his angel's cock, ass dark red and cheeks even darker. He raised an eyebrow. "Am I invited?" He smirked and tossed a few things of lube onto the bed, along with two cans of whipped cream. "Cas, always a pleasure. Could be a bigger one; ever bottom?"

Cas glares at Sam, he had no remorse for taking what was his. His fingers tightened harder in Deans hair and he pulled Dean off his cock. "Dean, do I ever bottom for you?" He asks, trying to make it known that they have had sex before. Crazy wild sex. He glared at Sam and grabbed a thing if whipped cream, spreading a nice line along his dick. "Answer correctly and you get a treat."

Dean shook his head, eyes flicking between Cas and Sam. He wasn't stupid; he wasn't about to get in the middle of a cockfight, even if it was promising to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Sam scoffed. "I wasn't asking if you've ever bottomed for my fuckboy brother; I was asking if you ever bottomed. For me." He walked over and spread a line of whipped cream up Cas's shoulder to his neck, then licked it off just as quickly. "Delicious."

Cas glared at Dean. "Maybe I should, just to a how Dean that I can bottom, just not for him." He looks at Sam. "Or, we can both just fuck Dean, see how the slut reacts to that." He pinched Deans ass, looking at him now. "Eat this whipped cream Dean. Do something useful."

Sam grinned. "I already fucked him today; I'd rather fuck your sweet ass." He smacked Cas's ass with his palm, not being light about it. No point lying about what he was offering.

Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not doing anything for you." He looked at Dean's face, and thrusted up into his mouth. "He's mine," he growls at Sam, looking up at him. "I fuck him, not you." He fucks into Dean's mouth still. He glared at the taller Winchester, challenging him.

Sam grabbed a fistful of Cas's sorry and yanked him back from sam, throwing him into the bed and following him quickly, snarling with a dark gleam in his eyes. "You're not fucking anything until I say so." He pinned him to the bed, both of Cas's wrists in one hand, and shoved his legs apart do he could get between them.

Cas growled and easily sat up. "You're fucking with the wrong angel." He pushed him back and grabbed his blade, holding it against Sam's chest, cutting into the flesh. "Dean is mine," he growled, not even looking at Dean, eyes burning into Sam's.

Sam lit up, grinning ecstaticly. "Okay angel, I'll stop fucking with you and get down to fucking you. Bend over; I want your ass." Dean came, groaning and leaning back on the bed.

Cas glares at Dean. "You better get hard again soon, I am not done with you yet." He turns to Sam, and twirled his knife. "Don't you fucking dare touch me. I don't bottom, for anybody." He looked at Dean. "Tell him." He glares back as Sam, the most he's ever done for Dean was a blowjob. That was all he would ever do besides actually fuck him.

"Don't say a word, Dean." Sam shot a look at his brother, who watched the two of them and shrugged. "You haven't bottomed yet, Cas. I'm sure you'll like it more than you think. Dean sure liked it." He provoked the angel on purpose.

Cas glares at Dean. "Dean, if you don't tell Sammy cakes over here how good I fuck you, I won't touch you for a long time... but you'll still touch me." He grabs his angel blade and pointed it at Sam. "I'm never going to bottom for you. I will fuck your brother, you can simply watch."

Dean nodded furiously. "Oh yeah, he's great Sammy. You should let him fuck you." He wasn't going to lie; it sounded sexy. Leaning forward, he watched the two of them intently.

Sam scoffed. "Alright then, baby brother, who's better? Me or him? Because I seem to remember you calling out my name, and your angel here calling me because you were ignoring him." Sam bent forward, lightly touching his chest to the blade and staying there. "I bet you'd be screaming for me by the end."

Cas turns to Dean, eyes wide with fury. Yeah, some fucking mistake asshole. He dug the blade into Sam's side, cutting a line into him. Watching his blood flow. He grabbed the taller boy by the hair and shoved him back into the other bed, a dry finger going into his hole. "I'm going to fuck you dry. And while you're begging for my cock, your brother will see just how big of a slut you really are." He had no intention of being nice to Sam, he doesn't even know if he will ever like him after this. Dean was his and Sam tried to steal him.

Sam grinned and made a small choked noise in the back of his throat at Cas's display of dominance, and pulled away, shoving Cas down on the bed in a twirl he'd perfected fighting whatever it was he needed to fight. "I never bottom, angel. You'd be good though; a regular fucking twin."

Dean scooted off the bed, out of their way, and watched the two of them battle it out, hard again before he knew it.

Cas growls, shoving Sam off of him. "You're fighting the wrong person. I am stronger, I WILL win." He grabbed the lube and slicked himself, then shoved right into Sam's ass with no prep. "You're a fucking bottom. Do you understand?"

Sam groaned; he'd taken it before, but only experimentally, and he wasn't stretched out. He wasn't going to make this fun for Cas, though. "Are you in? I can't tell."

Dean gasped and darted backwards, not wanting to be in the way for the aftershocks of that one.

Cas growled and slapped Sam. "You fucking know I am. I'm fucking hung you asshole, that's what your brother says anyways," he smirked, jamming his cock inside Sam. He slid his angel blade across Sam's skin, dragging the tip hard enough it dug into him.

"Don't be so jealous, angel, it's not like he went on about needing me, or slammed himself down on my cock. Oh wait…" Sam smirked, his head snapping to the side when Cas slapped him. He reached up and sank his nails into Cas's chest, followed by his teeth in his neck. He hissed at the angel blade, but it was all pleasure by that point.

Cas turns to glare at Dean. "You're a fucking little whore, Dean Winchester. You are lucky if I touch you tonight." He turned back to Sam and pulled his hair as hard as he could, cutting a gash into Sam's leg. He wasn't going to make a single moaning noise, Sam was going to learn his place.

Dean couldn't help himself. "I'm not worried; Sam can take your place if need be." He winked at his brother, teasing, and prayed that it would be Sam that took it for that shot.

Sam bent his knees and kicked Cas away, grunting at the cut in his leg and standing up, blood pouring from the wound. "You'll regret that, angel, when I'm fucking you blind."

Cas growled and turned to Dean, not fucking caring about Sam. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" He shoved Dean down on the mattress and clawed at his chest. "And to think I thought you cared for me," he taunts. He flips Dean over and slaps his ass. "Some fucking cock slut will never be loved." He turned back to Sam, snarling. Great, Dean wasn't his alone, he would pay for that.

Shit. Dean regretted saying anything. "I do care for you, I love you. It was a joke. Tell him, Sam!" He pleaded and turned around, facing them. His various cuts and bruises were aching, but it was okay.

Sam was not going to be helping. He nodded. "I love him, and he was mine first and last. You're just a passing angel, angel." He shoved Cas back onto the bed, next to Dean, and got on top of him, plunging two fingers into his ass without even thinking about it.

Cas looked at Dean, hurt more than he would say. He growled at Sam and just laid back. "Whatever, Sam. Just get it fucking over with." He bit his lip, Dean didn't want him, simple as that. Sam won, Sam got Dean if that's what Dean wanted. He glared at Sam. "You're a fucker, just hurry and get it over with so I can go do something I enjoy."

Sam pulled his hand out. It was no fun anymore. Glancing at Dean, he moved away and opened the space on top of Cas up. Dean took it. "Cas, I love you more than anything." Dean promised, wincing as he moved. The cleaning ladies would have some serious work to do.

Sam bent down and started to suck Cas off, submitting to him now that he had a reason to. Dean kissed him, bending to the side to wrap a hand around Cas's cheek and turn his head, pouring as much love into the kiss as he could.

Cas pushed Dean back, shaking his head. He bit his lip and laid back, kicking Sam back, trying not to cry. He sat up and touched both Boys on the shoulder, healing them. He looked around, managing to find his pants and pulling them on. "You made your choice already, Dean. Why would I fight for a lost cause? You have Sam that seems to be enough for you." He starts putting on his shirt.

Dean shook his head. "I did not, I didn't make a choice. I told you, Cas, it just happened. yesterday, the thought of Sam like that would have made me puke, but then something changed. I don't know why."

Sam nodded. "Same here. One second, nothing. The next, I was watching porn and could only see Dean's face."

Dean kissed Cas again. "I love you."

Cas looked at Dean. "Yeah, but that's just it. I had information on the case, stuff that explains this but you were ignoring me. And it didn't just happen, sure at first I believe it, but no... it isn't possible that at the end it was some random idea," his notes said so. Once temptation was given into the spell would be lifted. Sam and Dean continued after that. With plans of more. Dean had cheated wholeheartedly. Cas looks at Dean, "I love you, but you hurt me."

"Tell me how I can fix it; please." Dean pleaded, and would have gotten down on his knees if he thought it might help. Sam considered the new information, and started reaching under things; tables, the beds, and found a hex bag under the TV. He burned it quickly and walked back over.

Cas shook his head. "Dean. You hurt me." He looked at him, then sat on the bed, still fixing his shirt. "I still love you, but right now I need space." He looked at his hands, his hate for Sam not being so bad. "I shouldn't have came here. I'm sorry."

Dean sat back, understanding she Cas was unhappy. Sam climbed onto the bed and sat down on the other side of Cas. "I want you here, Cas, please stay."Dean pleaded, and sam nodded.

Cas looked at Dean, then at Sam. "If I bottom for you, I get to top for Dean." He didn't want Sam to fuck Dean, Dean was his, no matter what came from it. He turned to Dean and kissed him, needing to show his love.

"Deal." Sam grinned. "Does this mean I can't do anything with him? Nothing?"

Dean nearly cried with relief and kissed Cas back, sliding a hand up his cheek.

Cas looked at Sam and chewed his lip. If they were having sex, it wasn't fair to take all of Dean. And with the hex bag gone he wasn't angry. Not anymore. "As long as I am the one who has sex with him..." it might be hot to watch Sam and Dean mess around, as long as he could have Dean in the long run.

"If you're bottoming for me, I'd bottom for Dean." Sam winked at his brother, and meet Cas's eyes. "Just a Fuck, that's all. I don't want feelings from him; not the kind you want, anyway."

Dean groaned at the images he was getting; topping for sam, sam fucking Cas. Good pictures.

Cas bit his lip and looked at Dean. He already had feelings for him, known feelings. "We can be in here all night having sex... I can just keep you guys wanting." He looked at Dean and smirked. "You have enough lube... and whipped cream."

The brothers grinned at each other, then at Cas. Sam surged forward and kissed Cas ferociously, while Dean got out the whipped cream and made Cas's cock his own little treat.

Cas blushes, kissing Sam back. Whoah, brothers were something. He put his hands in Sam's hair, pulling on it. Yes, Yes he wanted this. He kissed him deeply, sucking on his lip.

Sam moved back and nudged Dean out of the way, flipping Cas over on the bed and grabbing a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and pushed one into Cas's ass, then another when he was ready.

Dean groaned at the sight and got behind sam, doing the same thing.

Cas gasps, laying down on the bed, it didn't hurts he didn't feel pain so he looked at Sam. "Are you just waiting for something?" He looked at Sam, and blinked at him, wondering what was going on back there

"Forgot you were an angel, angel." Sam situated himself and rammed into Cas, hands tight on his hips. He started thrusting immediately, groaning at Cas's tightness.

Dean finished stretching Sam out and got behind him, bending him over just enough to push his cock into his brother's ass, waiting for a minute before starting to move.

Cas gasped at the sudden onslaughter. "Sam..." he groaned quietly, biting his lip as he presses his face in the bed. He opened one eye to watch Sam and Dean, holy fuck, his bottom had became a top and it was amazing.

Dean reached around both of them and cupped Cas's sack, thrusting hard into his brother. Sam was only spurred on by the hard thrusts and Cas groaning his name; he moved faster, harder. Gripping Cas's hips, he drilled into him mercilessly, the sensory overload going miles to turn him on.

Cas moans, arching his back just to create a new angle for Sam. He honestly felt like Sex could never get better until he felt Deans hands on him, now he knew it couldn't ever get better. He moaned loudly, not even caring about who heard. He held the blankets under him, biting his lip.

Dean stroked Cas's cock, still thrusting into Sam. Sam rammed into Cas, not holding back in the slightest. Both of them were moaning. "Little slut for me, huh Cas?" Sam was talking. Dean's eyes practically rolled back in his head, hearing his top referred to in such a way.

Cas groans, and offers a whimper in response. Sam could be a switch with Cas, as long as right now he didn't stop moving like that. This was all too perfect, and Cas could already start to feel the trembling of an orgasm. Not like it was going to be the only one for the night. One night only, then Sam wouldn't touch Dean again, or Cas will kill him.

Dean moved his other hand to Sam's sack and started to stroke it, keeping time with his other hand on Cas's cock. He kept moving his hips, loving this.

Sam came first, pushing deep into Cas and groaning.

Cas gasped and moaned, hiding his face in the blankets. He didn't cum yet, he was close but he wasn't about to shoot his load on the bed.

Sam pulled out of Cas and Dean out of Sam, then he turned and spun Cas so his back was on the bed and fell to his knees, swallowing him on the first try.

Cas gasped and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh God," he moaned, arching his back. He kept his hips still, watching the man go down on him, an amazing sight.

Sam staggered to the bed and sat down, watching dean suck of Cas with abandon. One hand griping either of Cas's thighs, he bobbed his head and ran his tongue along the underside of Cas's cock.

Cas groaned and watched Dean, pulling his head back. He licked his lips. "I'm going to finish you too..." he pulled on his hair softly, wanting him to feel good too.

Dean parted from him and looked up at him, his lips still parted."I just want you."

Cas grabs him and pulls him onto the bed. "You get me... now... what do I do with you..." He kissed him deeply, thinking about either sex or just simply 69

Sam moved out of the way, to a chair in the corner of the room, and fisted his dick, trying to get hard again.

Dean raised his hips wantonly, groaning and kissing Cas hard. "Anything. Everything." He begged.

Cas groans and kisses him deeply, grinding down against him, this cool down helped prolong his orgasm. He moved and grabbed the lube, he was taking Deans body, he was his.

Dean saw him reached for the lube and grinned. He moved, widening his legs and waiting for Cas to come back.

Cas comes back and lays in between his legs. "I love you," He says quietly, not wanting Sam to overhear. He starts to slick himself up, and lines up, looking at Dean.

"I love you too." Dean murmured in his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe and arched his back, impatiently waiting for Cas to push in.

Cas hummed and kissed Deans shoulder blade. Pushing in. Moaning quietly.

Dean pushed back on him, welcoming the intrusion. He was already prepped, so it was simple ecstasy; no pain, just pleasure.

Cas groaned and moved slowly, holding his hips in place. He wanted to draw this out. Make it good.

Sam nodded off in the corner, and Dean whined at being held in place. "Cas, I need you." He moaned, trying desperately to push back on him.

Castiel smirked and slowly started to fuck Dean. "You're all mine, baby," he says quietly as he thrusts. "Mine to love. Mine to have sex with."

"All yours, nobody else's. I love you, oh god." He bit down on the sheets to muffle the sounds he was making.

Cas kisses him deeply, and rewards Dean by moving faster He said all the right things and then some. God, Cas was in love with him.

Dean groaned low and breathed heavily, wanting Cas forever. "Never stop, please." He moved his hips as best he could with Cas.

Cas groans and kisses him. "And when I have to release?" He teases lightly, kissing him again. He loved Dean so much, He would do whatever he had to to stay like that if It's what Dean wanted.

"Then use your teeth." Dean growled, kissing him hard and passionately, putting his all into it. "You're so fucking perfect."

Cas blushed and kissed Deans nose. "You're better." He held Dean close, thrusting.

"You're best." He gasped and gave in to the sensations, not even trying to think anymore.

Cas kissed him deeply, and moved his body faster, holding Deans slender hips. He really was perfect.

Dean sighed, happy to be back here. Cas was his one true love, no matter what. He was his one.

Cas kissed him again, and kept thrusting, starting to feel close. He didn't let go of Dean, just kept moving as steadily as he could.

Dean loved this best of all; he liked it fast, but he loved it when he and Cas could let go and be loving. He kissed him back, gasping a warning in his ear. "I'm not going to last."

Cas moaned softly and nodded his agreement. He kissed him softly, and pulled back a bit, able to move as fast as he could for the final thirty seconds before he came inside Dean.

Dean sighed when he felt Cas unleash inside of him, and he finsted his cock quickly a few times, jerking until he came.

Cas groaned and held Dean tightly, crawling off of him and then by him. "Oh, Dean. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cas. You mean everything to me." He curled into him, resting his head on Cas's chest.

Cas smiles and looks at his sleepy hunter. Chuckling as he pokes his butt with a wing. "I thought I lost you for a while there."

"Never." He yelped and laughed, then curled in closer. "You leave me be; I'm tired."

Cas held Dean, smiling. He poked him again. "Now I want to annoy you."

Dean groaned. "You're such an ass sometimes." He sat up and crawled under the covers on the bed, flipping Cas off. "Let me sleep."

Cas pouts, looking at Dean. "But I want to cuddle."

He tried to get under the blankets with Dean, but that doesn't work. "I'll cuddle with Sam. He deserves it."

"Then cuddle. I'm not keeping you out." Dean lifted the side of the blankets, still leaving his eyes closed.

Cas smiled at Dean. "I want to cuddle Sam," He said as he walked over to the younger Winchester, pulling on his hand to wake him just a bit.

"Sammy, get your ass over her." Dean growled from under the covers, and Sam woke up with the encouragement of Cas pulling on his hand. Sleepily, he stumbled over to the bed, curling into Dean and holding his arms out for Cas.

Cas smiled and got in bed on the other side of Sam, pulling him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight Sam, goodnight Dean."


End file.
